Watching Over You
by MajinBroli
Summary: AU: How does the God of the Sun fall in love with a mere mortal when by law its forbidden for such things to ever be? Will their love be a paradise or their own demise? GCC


Disclaimer: Don't Own it. 

Someone Watching Over You

Chapter One: God Of The Sun

A/N: Yes I know I need to get to work with my stories but alot of things still continue to plauge my work time. Writers block has now stumped me for the mistress but when ever I get that spark back Ill get back into it. But until then Ill be working on this story for all of you. Enjoy.

The dawn breaks as it does, shattering the hold of the darkness over the land. Breaking over the mountains and sea's, casting the glare over all warming everything with the sun's eternal rays. A sign of power and purity as the sun shined higher raising as a being held his hand raising the sun from the darkness. Eyes closed and his breathing slow as the source of his strength was given its time to return. " Ahhh my sun! How good it is every day to feel your rays cast upon me..." The man's voice practically sang with bliss as his eyes opened burning with the same eternally shining light that burned over the world as always.

" Feh... to you Goku it is a blessing, but for others its a curse!" A voice spat behind him as Goku's face turned around to see his brother lurking in the shadows. The man of darkness, to his power over the night where as Goku had the power of the light. The rays that spread over the eternal valley's in the land of the gods. " Your light does nothing but help these weak mortals. Where as we do not need to see the light. We can all live forever without your light." Raditz... ever the one to spoil his time in basking in the rays of the light.

" It would be tragic if we all thought the same Raditz... The light means more to us God's then it does to mortals." Goku said with a sigh as he turned around, his body now beginning to glow like the radiant sun itself. He stepped down from the high clouds that overshadowed the mortals beneath them. His body sculpted from stone and felt like the softest petals of a rose. Hair untamable to anything as it had no sense of direction, spraying in every which way that it wanted.

His dark but yet gentle eyes were filled with the light, he saw all that roamed in the mortal realm. All of the good that came from his being there, watching the seeds of life sprout from the ground and burst into the massive ancient trees that were massive to mortal eyes. All of the good that came during the day he did not miss, he was a pure God. His father having him blessed with the light for his calm in any situation, naive when faced with any task or question, but prideful with anything he did giving his true effort that was a true testament to the light.

He was allowed to fly from the highest plains that where the God's lived. Very few gaining this privilege but with Goku's loving personality it was hard not to allow him the freedom to roam the mortal plains with no worries. Though naive and foolish as he appeared he was no fool to the rules of being seen by mortal eyes. He looked like a hawk from where he flew, being nothing more then a larger bird. But it was always a precaution to never stray to low to their prying eyes.

" Tragic! Hah! That's a laugh brother! Darkness lives forever in the hearts of mortals. They are nothing but scum and pathetic whining creatures! They don't deserve the light!" Raditz shouted his voice booming across the clouds and over the open breeze.

But with that breeze came on of their fellow Gods. The goddess of wind and sight. Both turning to see her walking towards them, the winds she carried always following her. " Oh please you two! I can't stand having to listen to this. Your all just being ridiculous, comparing yourselves to each other is almost acting like mortals!" She laughed, her long strands of aquamarine hair flowing with her pleasure in a gentle breeze.

" Oh Bulma! Its been a little while since i've seen you!" Goku said jumping over his brother with ease and landing beside her. " Still as ever a beauty as always!" He said with a goofy smile as always making Bulma the goddess of the wind and sight laugh.

" Oh great the lover of Vegeta has come!" Raditz said with mock surprise to which Bulma only shot him the finger and turned to Goku smiling forgetting about the little bastard.

" Ever the charmer you are Goku! It has been awhile!" She said using the wind to blow her hair behind her and out of her face. " Yes me and Vegeta keep getting into fights every now and then..." She sighed a little shaking her head with her relationship with the Vegeta the God of Water. Goku flushed slightly with that notion knowing that they were a very 'involved' couple. Having been the one to discover one of their many nights screaming together in the height of ecstasy. Their bonding bringing relief to those who needed desperately the rain and winds.

But yet in that same relationship every time their was an argument or fight the devastating powers of wind and water crushed many mortals lives. The birth of the Hurricane as dubbed by mortals was devastating when they screamed and yelled at the other during the day. It was a never ending cycle between them but it was how they worked, either intertwined together in a flow of pleasure or a mighty of fury and curses bringing either praise or death. Each day was an unknown.

But they were in love he knew that, as he could see it in both their eyes that they could never part. " Oh I know he'll come back soon for you Bulma... " He said trailing off as he looked behind her. "In a few seconds." He chuckled as Bulma gasped and turned around seeing Vegeta himself heading towards them. He didn't need to know what would happen next as he saw Bulma's eyes light up with the sight of her Vegeta. A smirk on his lips as he approached her.

The shorter yet hardened God was one of few that dared to bend the rules. Doing as he pleased at times, but with his arrogance and control over the sea's made few every bother to tell him what he wished. Vegeta looked at Goku then to Raditz glaring at them both to take off. Goku smiled and took flight with his long wings into the air and hid in the bright light of the sun where Raditz vanished into the darkness of shadows. Both of which watched the scene unfold beneath them...

He gave up watching as nothing serious happened or worried him, he took to the air flying a ways away from them both landing down upon the hallowed ground with ease and looked upon the sun seeing it had begun its ascent higher. He let out a breath as fell back onto the grass to relax and doze off in the mid light of the day. " Ahhhh poor Goku! Getting a little comfortable are we?" He heard a voice chuckle as a large shadow loomed over him.

Just great... Of all the people to meet! He opened his eyes and saw Broly's haunting form above him. The messenger of Death himself, he controlled the balance of life and death throughout the world. He controlled the fate of all mortals. He cleaned up the messes left by other Gods/Goddesses when they occurred. His face grinning as he looked down at him with his arms crossed. That... hideous smirk... Goku hated it as he had seen Broly's purpose since the the first death. He ripped their souls from their mortal bodies and sent them spiraling into the burning pits of hell. Save for the few that managed to earn a right to be servants to the Gods and live in a land of eternal paradise. Two unfortunate souls were Broly's 'reapers' both dressed in long black robes. Robbed of their flesh to become the undead, carrying the scythes to collect souls. In turn they sent the souls to Broly who gave them their sentence.

" Just decided to pay me a visit Broly? Or just lonely with your two dead companions?" Goku said glaring at him as he righted himself from the ground looking into Broly's pure white eyes. He was a giant over all the God's sharp blonde hair and muscles bulging from every crevice of his body. They didn't get along, Broly was all business where Goku was the total opposite. He controlled the flow of souls an all doing job. Where as Goku had to make the sun rise and set everyday.

" Heh Goku... you should know better then to make fun of my reasons. You should already be asking what I will have you doing!" Broly snickered as his head raised slightly. His mouth grinning down upon him as Goku stood up to him. " You know of the mortals along the southern ridges they need an extra blast of heat... I need some hundred souls to collect from them soon, and a blast of heat would easily drop them all and end the suffering quick." He laughed. Enjoying their deaths... that sounds just like you... Goku almost growled but held himself back from doing so.

" As... you wish... Broly..." He said through his teeth as Broly snorted and smacked his back with enjoyment. Goku grumbled as Broly lead him to the spot overlooking the mortal realm that deserved to suffer ." What have they done to encourage our wrath?" Goku said irritably turning to Broly who's face fell with rage.

" They are mortals... they have not given an offering to us in over a decade, they have forgotten our might and strength over the world! They believe we have no power, that this...this Science can match our strength!" Broly snarled snapping his arm out for his two servants who bowed. " They will die! They will learn respect for us!" Broly snarled as the two robed reapers melded into shadows and descended down to the land of mortals.

Goku bit his lip not wanting to kill so many... true mortals were loosing favor with the Gods but they just needed to be reminded with acts of generosity and kindness. Not fear... Fear kept mortals bound back when they did even the slightest thing wrong to anger them. But now all of the rules they God's had laid out for them had been broken. Whores! Infidelity! Desecration! Murder! Thievery! Lust! Greed! And so many more... Goku only shook his head.

" Now Goku! Make them pay... Send these foolish mortals of our strength!" Broly commanded and Goku had no choice but to obey.

His hands raised from his sides and aimed at the bright burning sun. He closed his eyes and began to tighten a grip, the once gentle warming rays began to boil. He could feel it as he focused his power over the sun. He let out a snort as his fist balled tightly and the sun began to burn like fire, molten red and orange sprouted flames from its core. Flames of rage only matching Broly's as he directed the sun's power over that land that had no longer paid the God's heed no longer!

" Ragghhhh!" Goku screamed as his wings took him into the air each both beginning to glow brightly as Broly stood watching Goku's little show. The once winged feathers becoming a blaze of fire as he became apart of the sun's burning rays. Goku took like a fireball and exploded down upon the land, but no matter how much fire burned over him. It wasn't enough to make his tears fade away, the few sparkling drops falling to the ground as he sped overhead. He stopped overhead the land glowing in the light of the radiant sun. He slammed his arms over his chest and he brought his knees up into his chest. His eyes setting open like flames as he felt the heat around him.

" Im sorry..." Goku whispered before letting loose his power over the sun, a blast of heat that began to scorch and twist the land. Tornadoes of flames ripping up from the ground and spiraling around in a circle of death around Goku as let out another scream and set his rage exploding outwards. Flames sparked over houses setting villages from near and far aflame. The sun no longer soothing those but killing those who couldn't stand the intense heat.

People began screaming as a wave of unbearable heat cast its ways over the land. Some falling to the ground under the sparse shade, others only collapsing from the intensity of the blazing sun.

Others began to hallucinate as they saw things that were unreal, some began to scream and beg for the heat to leave and let them all live. But as they screamed and wailed from the extreme heat the two robed servants of Broly approached the land. Their long metal scythes sharpened from the rocks that burned in hell. They moved without care only to prey upon the poor souls that couldn't stand it... those that wished to die got their wish as the grim reapers did their purpose and Goku fled from the pain and suffering he had caused.

So many dead... all because of me... The screaming... THE SCREAMS! Goku cried in his head wanting to get those awful noises from ringing in his head. Children screaming for their dying parents, and parents screaming over their dying children. " Why?" Goku screamed as he fled to the higher clouds above the land of paradise. The air and skies free from those who didn't want to see a God acting like this. It wasn't right for him to care what he did, they were mortal and he wasn't... but why did it bother and hurt so much?

Goku sat on the clouds biting his lip as he looked down and was able to see a section of land ablaze from his powers burning sun. It was all wrong! But as he felt the gentle caress of the wind he didn't need much more in telling him that someone had found him, but he didn't mind so long as it was her... " Why so sad Goku?" He heard Bulma's voice as she floated through the clouds, the winds carried her everywhere she wished and he felt comfort as she used the wind to move the spikes of hair from his face as he turned to her. He could see her concern in her in her aquamarine eyes and he hung his head. She sat on her knees and looked at Goku as he seemed very distraught, like his actions had violated some great rule of the God's.

" Goku? C'mon tell me what's the matter?" She smiled herself as Goku shifted his gaze away. She pulled the wind up blowing it in his eyes and making him stare at him. " Now I have your attention. So why not just tell me now, you know that you cant run from the Goddess of the wind!" She laughed as Goku sighed his shoulders slumping and his eyes giving into defeat.

" I...I...I killed allot of people... I killed so many of them..." Goku said holding his head, how could he do it? How could he go out and... and just slaughter so many lives! It wasn't right for him to do that!

" Goku... I know your not used to doing that, especially with how the sun isn't meant to be something that kills people." Bulma said taking his hand in hers. " For some of us its not easy doing that, I know I have trouble doing it myself when im told to. Even Vegeta... he's not one to always summon the waves of water to kill mortals senselessly. He always says that slaughter from the God's isn't proper for those who try and worship and praise us. For those who lead the good life and have no reason being caught in the swells of our wrath." Bulma watched as Goku looked at her weakly his eyes saddened deeply. As if the bright life from the sun that shined in his eyes had become cold and black like the night.

" But... you never heard... they screamed... they cried and pleaded... I listened to children... mothers and fathers... they were all... how could I?" Goku's voice frantic grabbing the sides of his head and shaking it. Wondering if this was actually happening. That he had just done all of it, and this was some kind of hallucination.

" Its alright...Goku you save more lives with your bright light of the sun then anything else. How many people look upon the sun that you bring them everyday? Goku your not like that. You don't kill them just too kill them... You do more good then we ever can Goku..." She said taking her hand and waving the clouds apart, finding a portion of the land that was... surprisingly untouched by the flames. Actually she blinked as she saw the land. It was a sea of perfect green and a lush growing plant life.

" Look here Goku... you make it seem like you did all evil but here is a small village that has benefited..." She saw him as he closed his eyes not even wanting to look. " If you keep acting like this Goku you know what Broly will make you do." She said pulling away, Goku looked at her as she descended from the clouds leaving him all alone. He almost burst into tears from knowing that Broly would... he would turn him into what Raditz and Nappa were. He didn't want to become that... But as he looked at the small village he spied a small house off to the side where some planted fields around it.

But he spotted something moving from his vantage point, he focused his vision and saw what he thought to be one of the many other sisters he had in this land of paradise. Long wavy lengths of raven black hair that cascaded from her head down around to her back. Dark eyes like his own, but filled with life and love. Smooth creamy white skin that melded in with her very shapely body. Curves that surprising for what he determined to be a mortal. He didn't know why this intrigued him so, as many of his sisters were just as stunning if not more so... but something told him inside that he was missing something about her.

He flapped his long wings and took back down the mortal realm. His wings beating faster as did his heart as he saw the image of this mortal become clearer, becoming closer to him. He flapped his great wings one last time as he slowed himself and took a position above her... on a large tree his wings still spread blocking the rays of the sun from seeing her. " Such ... what is she?" He wondered aloud to himself as he looked down upon her.

" MmHmmmm... Hm Mmhhmmmm..." Goku's ears heard her soft sweet humming melody. She was working in the field obviously these were her crops. Dirt covered her feet, and her palms, and underneath her eyes but still she looked beautiful. She continued to hum even though it was no song or point she had a nice voice. A hoe in her hands as she worked the last of her line of crops. She let out a breath of relief smiling with her handy work as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Goku turned to the sun and grasped it with his hand and slowly released pressure cooling down the land and he instantly saw her breathe more relief from the midday sun.

But as he watched her she seemed too be on edge... maybe a little jumpy? Did she see him? Did she know he was there? He wondered as he watched from his tree still very in the open but he doubted she could see him. But as her gaze seemed to be always looking back in his general direction... He bit his lip, as he didn't want to leave this mortal he was enjoying watching her do her daily work. But with the thought of having her see him... No he couldn't have that... But he could always come back again.

Yes that was true wasn't it? He gave a sad smile to the mortal woman before flapping his wings and taking back off to his home but never looking up, keeping his eyes focused on her... He would most definitely see her again...

MajinBroli


End file.
